Nunca Mais
by Arine-san
Summary: Victorique estava sozinha depois da guerra e pensava que nunca mais encontraria Kujo. Mas o destino seria assim tão cruel?


**Nunca Mais**

**Stand up together ugoki hajimeta negai**

**(****Levantamos juntos, meu desejo começou a se mover)**

**Whenever, Wherever aratana tabidachi mukae you**

**(****Em qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, vamos receber nossa nova jornada)**

**Tomo ni shita hibi o hitotsu, futatsu to atsume**

**(****Juntando os dias que compartilhamos um por um, dois a dois)**

**saita nukumori tsuyoku nigirishime**

**(****Apertando forte o calor que floresceu)**

Victorique, agora com vinte e três anos, andava pelo jardim da casa onde morava com Grevil após a morte do pai de ambos. Pensava nos tempos em que ficava sozinha e triste numa biblioteca, até que um rapaz surgira em sua vida. Kujo. Ele mudara sua maneira de encarar as coisas. Sempre aparecia quando ela precisava. Aparecia.

Havia muito tempo que não o via. Desde que foram separados por seu pai e pela guerra. Ela lhe escrevera diversas vezes, mas nunca obtivera resposta. Até onde sabia, Kujo podia estar morto. Victorique suspirou. Por que ele não lhe mandava pelo menos um recado dizendo se estava bem. Mesmo que nunca mais se vissem, se ela soubesse que o jovem estava bem, poderia tentar se acostumar novamente à solidão.

**Whenever, Wherever tagai ni yorisoi**

**(****Em qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, nos aproximamos um do outro)**

**osoreru koto nado nai yami ga futari wakatsu tomo**

**(****E não há nada o que temer, mesmo se a escuridão nos separar)**

**Tashika na kodou ga sou tsugete iru kara**

**(****Porque meus batimentos definidos me disseram)**

**Futatabi deaeru made omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni**

**(****Até nos encontrarmos novamente, meus pensamentos estarão em você)**

Uma lágrima rolou pelo olho direito dela e a jovem discretamente limpou-a. Devia saber que a profecia se cumpriria. Que ficariam separados, embora seus corações pertencessem um ao outro. Pelo menos o seu pertencia a Kujo. O dele quem saberia dizer? O vento soprou afastando os longos cabelos loiros do rosto dela, enquanto se abaixava para admirar algumas flores.

O pior de tudo é que Kujo não sabia dos sentimentos dela por ele. A jovem nunca lhe dera nenhum sinal. Talvez se tivesse demonstrado o que sentia, Kujo fizesse um esforço para voltar. Mas... Era tarde demais. Victorique ficou de pé e começou a voltar para casa.

**Kasuka ni ikizuita Hope oikakete wa Rely on you**

**(****Eu suspirei, perseguindo a esperança, eu conto com você)**

**Fuan kaki kesu youni kimi o mitsuketa Tragic fate**

**(****Então para afastar minhas preocupações, eu lhe acho no destino trágico)**

**Kokoni iru imi o tsuyoku, tsuyoku kamishime**

**(****Refletindo profundamente, profundamente no sentido de estar aqui)**

**Seou unmei kataku tsunagitome**

**(****Segurando firme no destino, eu me sustento)**

- Victorique. – Ela ouviu alguém a chamando. Tão baixo que poderia confundir-se achando que era o vento. Mas aquela voz nunca poderia ser recriada pelo vento. Victorique olhou para trás e teve que fazer um esforço para não cair sentada no chão. O homem que a encarava não era outro, se não aquele em que pensava há pouco. O silêncio entre eles se prolongou tanto a ponto do jovem se perguntar se a garota não era uma ilusão sua. – Não se lembra de mim, Victorique? – Como ela não lembraria? Como poderia esquecer aquele rosto?

- Kujo. – Victorique conseguiu sussurrar. Ele sorriu.

- Desculpe não ter entrado em contato. Só agora, quando a guerra acabou recebi suas cartas. – Kujo se aproximava dela devagar. Mancava um pouco da perna esquerda.

- Sua perna... – Ela não conseguiu concluir. Ainda estava muito abalada. Kujo estava vivo e voltara.

- Eu a feri na guerra. Levei um tiro. Talvez volte ao normal. – Victorique não queria explicações. Ele estava vivo e bem.

**Stand up together tagai ni te o tori**

**(****Levantamos juntos, seguramos as mãos)**

**Obieru koto nado nai hikari ubai sararete mo**

**(****E não há nada a temer, mesmo se a luz é roubada)**

**Kasanaru omoi ga oboete iru kara**

**(****Porque eu lembro de nossos pensamentos unidos)**

**Futatabi deaeru made sukui yo douka kimi no tame**

**(****Até podemos nos reencontrar, a salvação estará lá para você)**

- Isso não importa. Você está vivo. – Kujo sorriu mais ainda. Era difícil receber qualquer demonstração de afeto de Victorique. Saber que ela se preocupara com ele era muito importante. Kujo tinha parado a alguns metros dela.

- Eu não podia morrer. Você esqueceu que eu prometi que viajaríamos juntos? – Perguntou ele voltando a se aproximar dela.

- Não. Mas você poderia ter esquecido. – Rebateu ela também sorrindo e com os olhos úmidos.

- Nunca. – A essa altura ele já estava de frente para ela, com apenas alguns centímetros separando-os. – Só acho que devemos nos casar antes. Não fica bem "A Fada Dourada" viajar com o "Shinigami da Primavera" sem que os dois estejam casados. – O sorriso de Victorique se alargou.

- Você não é tão burro quanto eu pensei, Kujo. – E assim a jovem se jogou nos braços dele com lágrimas caindo dos olhos. – Isso quer dizer que nunca mais vamos ficar separados, certo? – Kujo afastou-a um pouco de si e limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela. Os dois se encaravam ainda sorrindo.

- Nunca mais. – O homem baixou seu rosto até o dela e finalmente, depois de tantos anos, beijou sua "Fada Dourada da Biblioteca".

**Whenever, Wherever tagai ni yorisoi**

**(****Em qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, nos aproximamos um do outro)**

**osoreru koto nado nai yami ga futari wakatsu tomo**

**(****E não há nada o que temer, mesmo se a escuridão nos separar)**

**Tashika na kodou ga sou tsugete iru kara**

**(****Porque meus batimentos definidos me disseram)**

**Futatabi deaeru made omoi yo douka kimi to tomo ni**

**(****Até nos encontrarmos novamente, meus pensamentos estarão em você)**

**[Unity – Lisa Komine]**


End file.
